User blog:Spatulus/ERB- Light and Misa (Death Note) vs Yuki and Yuno (Future Diary)
Lyrics: Epic Rap Battles of Anime History! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Yuki and Yuno (Future Diary) VS Light and Misa (Death Note) Begin! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Light: It is I, the ingenious, spontaneous of a genius With my female assassin, Misa. Try to resist the meanest Misa: Light, we are here to clear the fear that lingers in their fingers Conquering these cellphone users are our stingers and go-figures. Haha! Light: Sure, you can predict our moves, after your name is approve And I'll write it down quick, and you'll appear in the news It's no use, go ahead and deduce my deductions About time I reduce humanity by two, noted 'destruction' Misa: You guys don't know what is love, with all the stabbing We break your diaries, become God to do some life hacking Heck, battling a couple who are fourteen is unforeseen Especially making love at the end of the scene is an obscene sin Light: Hence, it's the murderers against the justice Misa: With only the sense of hatred injustice Light and Misa: Will be killed like any criminal who goes against Kira Tell us your last words before we say sayonara or see ya... ______________________________________________________________________________________ Yuki: YUNO! I'm scared, please tell me what I should do? These two bullies are here to make me lose my cool... Yuno: Who dares to attack my Yuki, with such stupid remorse? My knife's ready, preparing for blood to be split on this source Ask the contestants who are killed, better conceal not revealed Leave you dills on the battlefield, bleeding and peeled Yuki: That's right, you freaks. Now step aside, I've got my cell Only time will tell, but in the future, you'll be in hell Call us murderers when you inflict against the innocent? It's the hunger games, don't let the odds be your reticent Yuno: Hand this battle over before you face the Sixth's treatment Yuki: We're more scarier than Shinigami, we beat on this rhythm Yuno: Here's an apple for your friend, supernatural Rem You know love? (Pssh) More like suicidal deaths, damn Yuki: Go ahead and pretend, covering your identity from your dad My phone cut through lies, and it seems you've reached 'Dead End' ______________________________________________________________________________________ Misa: Yuno what we are good at? Altering expectations Top and highly rated, dropping rhymes on these castrations Light: I have already written your names here, even before the battle commenced Time is ticking, you're on my watchlist, running is recommended Misa and Light: Here's to put pathetic pea-brains into a polemic paralysis We've invited a special guest of honor, to give you an analysis L: Did someone call me? Cue the lights, the pastry and sweet stuff I'm not on their side at first, but now I'll beat you rough and tough Your whole show is imaginary, impossible, and incomparable To the read world that is, but to us we are invincible I might have died, but I knew the truth that Light was trying to cover Light: Off topic... L: However, at this moment, you only got two choices to uncover Yuki, like Akise said, beware of your girlfriend of a yandere You have seen her capabilities, and she will murder you one day (Yuno charges forward with knife, but Light wrote her name, and Yuno collapses) It's kinda sad to see your wife on this cool and cold floor Any last words young lady? Or is it time for me to hit the door? ______________________________________________________________________________________ Yuki: What have you done to her? No, this isn't happening I am already God, and it's time for some repenting Don't make me shoot my gun, and watch you bleed away No one gets in my way, it's time for me to save the day Akise: STOP! Yuki, that's enough, let me take this from here The immortal being is clear to strike these pests with fear Don't repeat your last mistakes, by killing your friends Though they are enemies, but you'll be living in condemn Let's start with Light, down you go, the book don't deserve a scum like you Greedy, and selfish, L don't you agree to that too? Want to know whats romance? Ask Ai and Marco I've got Ninth lives, Eight to bring you real Far, bro Come at me, because you've got nothing up your sleeve You're smart, but in the end, you just died in grieve After this is the twelfth line, and it's the most powerful Ranges from 1 to 12, you'll be my dart, fool Third times the charm, though I won't count it Haven't you see that I have stolen your notebook, nitwit? I'll write down your names, and kill myself then Yuki, would then start this battle all over again. ______________________________________________________________________________________ WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME HISTORY! Who Won? Light and Misa L Yuki and Yuno Akise Category:Blog posts